Indigo Mermaid in Domino
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Tea isn’t who she really says she is. She is really the Indigo mermaid princess, Noelle. She is hiding from Gaito who has been brought back to life. Gaito is suddenly evil again and is set on taking over the entire ocean and flooding the surface world, be


**Indigo mermaid in Domino **

**Hey people this story has been waiting to come out for a very long time know. By the way I am going to be redoing **_**Kagome: the 3**__**rd**__** Uchiha**_**. Also I will be posting things in large groups from now on instead of posting as soon as I'm done typing. People are slightly OOC. I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while. I have been very busy. Sorry. By the way please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid melody or Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Heartful Song

* * *

**

**Crossover: **Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch x Yu-Gi-Oh

**Summary: **Tea isn't who she really says she is. She is really the Indigo mermaid princess, Noelle. She is hiding from Gaito who has been brought back to life. Gaito is suddenly evil again and is set on taking over the entire ocean and flooding the surface world, but to do that he needs the 7 pearls and the 7 princesses. The other mermaids are also in hiding. They don't know where the others are because they are afraid that if they try to meet each other Gaito will catch all of them. Unfortunately for Noelle the first kingdom to be destroyed was the Artic kingdom, her home but luckily all her people survived and are in Karin's kingdom. Noelle is living a life that is almost close to happiness but always in the front of her mind are her friends in the ocean and their loved ones. One day Karin comes into town and is looking for her. Karin has gotten sick of being in hiding and has chosen to fight Gaito. Will Noelle do what she has wanted to do for a long time or will she stay in Domino and try to protect the new life that she has built for herself?

**Pairing: **Noelle x Malik (I think)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV

Yugi, Mokuba, Kaiba, and the gang were in a karaoke room. Joey was sulking because Kaiba was with them. Suddenly he jumped up, pointed at Kaiba and said why does that jerk have to be her?" Kaiba just smirked and replied," As I recall weren't you the one who dragged me here?" "So, I didn't think you were such a party pooper." Joey said. "Well at least my brain is the size of a pea." Kaiba retorted. "That's it your dead." Joey yelled as he lunged at Kaiba. Tea said, "Joey calm down, this is supposed to be a celebration not a blood bath.

"Fine, but you have to sing too." Joey said.

"OK as long as you will stop your yelling. Anyway why does it matter so much that I should sing, Joey?" Tea said.

"because I've neva heard ya sing before. I think the only one who has is Yugi because he has known you longest." Joey said.

Yugi suddenly piped up, "Actually I've never heard Tea sing before either."

"Well that settles it Tea you're singing." Joey declared.

"Ha, Gardner probably can't sing to save her life" Kaiba said.

Hearing this Tea growled and stomped up to the stage. She flipped through the songs and finally chose _Heartful Song_. The song started and she began to sing.

_Daremo inai stage_

_Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku_

_Kinou to onagi_

_Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no_

_Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskunshii kedo_

_Namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_Yuuki o dashite_

_Hazukashigaranaide_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

_Itsukara darou_

_Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta_

_Konna watashi o_

_Akiramenaide mattete kureta no_

_Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita_

_Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite_

_Natsukashii onoide ni yasashisa ga_

_Mesameru you ni_

_Sunao ni nareta kara_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Kokoro o hiraite_

_Ima_

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_Yuuki o dashite_

_Kagayaki tsuzukeyou_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_Utau yo itsumademo_

_Anata ni todokimasu youni_

When the song ended everyone in the karaoke booth stared in amazement. They guessed that Tea knew how to sing judging by how confident she was but they didn't know that she was that good.

Joey was the first one to snap out of his daze and he started to cheer. Even Kaiba was impressed.

After that Joey took the mike and started to sing random show tunes. Tea, Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Bakura (Mai, Serenity, and Duke weren't there) covered their ears while Tristan tried to beat up Joey who held out one hand in front of Tristan's face and continued to sing as he darted out of Tristan's grasp.

Later with Bakura

**(Just wanted to let you know that when I type Ryou I mean the outer Bakura and Bakura is the spirit of the millennium puzzle. The only times this will change is if there is a change in POV or someone is talking to Ryou, they will call him Bakura)**

Bakura couldn't stop thinking of when Tea was singing. The indigo colored shell pendent around her neck was letting off a powerful glow that probably only Yami and he would be able to notice. He could feel the magic pouring off of it at the time. The magic was powerful. It filled me with a warmth and pure happiness that made him uncomfortable and want to vomit (guess what the feeling of warmth and happiness is). It wasn't shadow magic and it wasn't light magic either. It felt like some kind of elemental magic, but he wasn't quite sure, all that he knew was that the friendship preaching woman named Tea had a secret and he was determined to find out what it was.

To be continued

* * *

**Sorry this was kind of short. I will try to make it longer and I will be a while before I post anything up again. Please review I want to know if you like the story or not. I accept criticism and even flames. I don't like flames but all that will really happen is that I will delete the flame and move on or I will just completely ignore it. Ja Ne!**


End file.
